


Wild Magic and Moonlight

by Mahawna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Gen, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahawna/pseuds/Mahawna
Summary: The pull of Mother Moon is not to be ignored. Luna knows what she needs to do. But does she have the power that will be required for the task ahead?





	Wild Magic and Moonlight

 

 

It was an uncommon occurrence for the night of the full moon to coincide with the Spring Equinox. Unfortunately for Luna, it also happened to fall on the night before the students were set to leave for the Easter Hols. Usually, she would be home with her father and be able to celebrate with the sweet stream running through their property. But, this Equinox was too important to ignore. The pull of the moon was simply too strong.  

Luna tried to ignore it. She really did. But Mother Moon knew her heart song too well to be ignored. She found herself slipping quietly from her bed once she was sure her roommates were all sound asleep; thankfully the house elves kept the hinges on the doors well oiled. Skipping silently down the stairs to the common room, she paused to double check that no one around to witness her late night excursion. Peeking out, she only saw a couple of seventh years on the couch in front of the fire. By the looks of things, they were far too interested in seeing who could swallow the other’s tongue first. Luna couldn't help but make a face. Gross. No talent whatsoever. You'd think that a house known for its wisdom and knowledge, would have at least some occupants interested in perfecting their technique a bit more. But apparently, amorous activities, and becoming proficient in pleasing others, didn't fall in the category of worthwhile pursuits. No matter. It suited her just fine, as they were far too busy sucking face to notice her creeping across the common room and out into the hallway.  

Closing the door silently behind her, Luna let out the breath she had been holding. Living in a tower full of curious Ravenclaws made them difficult to shake if you stirred their curiosity and Luna would have had a difficult time going unnoticed with the moon tugging and trying to consume her thoughts and focus. Now that she was out of the common room, the rest would be easy enough. Filch really wasn't that difficult to avoid, with his loud wheezy breaths. Mrs Norris was a sucker if you were nice to her and fed her cheese curds from the Great Hall. Definitely an odd cat but it worked to Luna's advantage. The ghosts would never tattle on her either, as she was one of the few students who seemed to genuinely enjoy conversing with them. She was rarely too busy for a chat. Naturally, all of this made it easy enough for Luna to work her way from the tower to the Entrance Hall. Who needed Harry's cloak to sneak around, when you were observant enough to know how to not get caught? Silly Gryffindors should really pay more attention to detail. They'd probably find themselves in far less trouble.  

The doors had already been locked for the night, but that wasn't enough to stop her from making her exit. It also paid off to be on friendly terms with the house elves. Hermione should really do her research before choosing a crusade. It was worth the effort to make friends with the elves. Luna was sure Hermione had never actually had a meaningful conversation with any of them. If she had, she would have known their magic was inherently connected to their service. Without a home—or castle, as it were—to bind with, their magic would dwindle to the point of uselessness. Some elves could even _die_ if their connection had been strong enough before it was broken. It was no wonder they were all terrified to clean the Gryffindor common room; they thought they might keel over and die if they accidentally picked up any of Hermione's hats. Although, Luna hadn't seen her make anything recently. It must be rather difficult to find the time to knit, when you were trying not to die, and researching like mad for a way to destroy the darkest wizard of all time. For her sake, Luna hoped they succeeded soon. Hermione could really use a break. Come to think of it, they all could. The threat of death certainly put a damper on things.  

Coming back to the task at hand, Luna summoned Winky to escort her outside. After taking her hand, and with a soft _pop_ , they appeared on the other side of the doors in the courtyard. Once she made sure Winky would be ready for her when she returned, Luna said her goodbyes, thanking the elf for her assistance and bidding her farewell for now.  

A soft breeze was blowing through the courtyard, ruffling her hair gently. Luna closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The fresh night air was intoxicating. Coming out had definitely been the right call. There was no way Luna could miss tonight. She could hear the breeze rustling the leaves of the Forbidden Forest as if they were calling to her. It was a little difficult to make out, as trees weren't her particular area of expertise, but she was able to understand the gist of it. Running across the lawns toward the forest, Luna relished in the pull of her active muscles and the fresh air deep in her lungs. Merlin, that castle could get stuffy after a cold, isolated winter. She couldn't squash the laugh that escaped her as she savoured the freedom that only being outdoors could bring. It didn't hurt that it was rather warm weather they were having for March as well. Luna had completely forgotten her shoes, but she didn’t expect she would have much need for them anyway.  

Upon entering the shadow of the forest she slowed her pace. It wouldn't do to run face first into a tree before she had a chance for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Taking cautious steps forward, Luna focused on the sounds around her, waiting to hear that her escorts had arrived.  

They didn't keep her waiting long, which was good, as Mother Moon had intensified her pull. It must be getting closer to midnight as it seemed she was growing impatient. Hearing the familiar clomp of hooves, Luna turned to face the newcomers. Two centaurs appeared out of the shadows before her. Both were male, as it simply wouldn't do for them to have her escorted by females. It was against their tradition as it might interfere with the magic. Silly centaurs, if they only knew, having more female companions would only _increase_ the magic. Mother Moon would see it as a gift. But they wouldn't listen. This is how it was always done, and always would be. Centaurs didn't change easily.  

As they came closer, Luna smiled. Alisor, on the left, had fair skin and a well-groomed caramel hide that matched the smattering of hair on his head and chest. He was slightly larger than his companion, more muscled. His eyes were a deep honey color and everything about him would put a person at ease—he seemed so warm. Of course, it would be silly to forget that he was, in fact, a centaur and still extremely dangerous at the best of times, but people had a way of forgetting these things in the face of beauty.  It was a wise choice to send Alisor. He was far more in tune with the whispers of the forest than many of the others. Most were too concerned with the stars to remember they were not just reading the stories of the sky. They were guardians of the wood as well.

 

Turning to the centaur on the right she took in his midnight hide and tan skin. His eyes were such a pale blue they seemed to glow in the dim light. Though he was smaller, there was no mistaking this centaur as being warm. His sharp features were as cutting and cold as ice. This centaur, Botein, had never had much love for outsiders.

 

The two were opposites in every way, creating a balance. Fitting.

A few feet before they reached her, the centaurs stopped. They silently regarded her as she, in turn, watched them. Luna waited for them to speak first. It was their forest after all, so it would be rather rude if she spoke first. Luna was many things, but rude was not one of them.

The stare off only lasted a few moments before Alisor spoke. "We were beginning to wonder if you would show at all, little one." Just like the rest of his appearance, his voice was smooth as honey. Luna had always loved listening to him speak. It also didn't hurt that he was much more friendly than the others.  

"I wasn't planning on coming. But Mother Moon would not be ignored tonight it would seem," Luna replied. "I am sorry if I kept you waiting for long."

Botein snorted at that. He had no patience for humans, or anything resembling them. They were all the same to him. Short sighted, with short lives and little patience. Botein felt they were all a waste of time, and he never missed an opportunity to make his feelings clear. Folding his arms across his chest he said, "It would seem you are not alone tonight, little Luna. We were not expecting company. This is unacceptable. I knew it was only a matter of time before you turned your back and joined them completely. The other cannot be trusted, she thinks she is far too clever. She is, after all, the one who thought centaurs would do her dirty work last year with the toad woman." He was always looking for evidence suggesting Luna was going to destroy the forest. He was a slightly paranoid centaur.  

Hearing a twig snap behind her, Luna only half turned, before once again facing the centaurs. "She doesn't mean you any harm. She is more curious than anything, and her added power will only strengthen the ritual tonight. Let her come. This will be as good for her as it will be for  the forest. Shall we proceed? Mother Moon should not be kept waiting." Luna gently indicated toward the trees, heading deeper into the forest.  

The centaurs fell into step on either side of her, keeping watch, bow strings drawn tight. It wouldn't do to come this far and have something attack their only way of rejuvenating the forest. Some creatures living in the woods would be more than pleased if Luna was unable to perform the ritual during the celebration tonight, thankfully she wouldn't be doing it alone.

* * *

 

Hermione leaned back in her chair, rubbing the heels of her palms against her eyes. She had several essays and books spread across the table she had taken over in the common room, having been kicked out of the library hours earlier. Madam Pince did not appreciate being kept later in the library than necessary. Luckily, Hermione had earned the stern woman's trust, so she was trusted to take as many books as she needed. Slumping forward, Hermione rested her head on the book in front of her. She had realized she had been reading the same page for the last forty minutes. Stupid. Useless. Book! Hermione had never felt so betrayed by a literary work. Having given up on her homework, she had been searching for any information pertaining to Horcruxes. So far, all she had learned was that they were too evil to describe. Well, thanks for that you useless shit. Why even mention it at all if you're only going to leave two or three sentences? Sitting up, she flipped to the cover more aggressively than necessary. She wanted to make sure she remembered this useless author so she could write him a scathing letter about his complete lack of usefulness. Of course, that’s when she noticed the print date on the cover page. 1876. Dammit! So no letter. Well, she could at least avoid any of the idiot’s other works in the future.  

Leaning back once more, Hermione looked out the window next to her. It was a full moon, so it was easy to see everything spread across the grounds. It really was a beautiful view from Gryffindor tower. Everything was bathed in the soft light of the moon, with only a slight breeze making the leaves and grass wave. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring out the window when she realized she was actually staring at someone. Someone was making their way across the grounds. In her nightdress. From what Hermione could tell, she didn't have any shoes on either. Then Hermione took notice of the long blonde hair, waving back and forth as she ran. Of course. Now it made sense. Luna. Looking across the room at the clock, she saw it was already quarter to eleven. What the hell was Luna doing out there at this time of night? In her nightdress. With no shoes on. In March. True, it was unseasonably warm out, but it was still March. In Scotland. She was an odd one, that was for sure. Hermione was sure she would never be able to understand the strange girl.  

Watching her progress across the lawns, Hermione couldn't help but feel envious of how free Luna looked. She was sure she had never felt like that. She had always felt the pressure to be better, do better. Even before entering the magical world, she had pushed herself to always achieve that next milestone as quickly, and with as much excellence, as possible. Not having many friends to take up her time, had made it easy to sequester herself away with her books. Upon entering Hogwarts, she had felt an even bigger drive, demanding she prove her worth in this world where she was thought to be little better than mud. Mudblood they called her. Well, she certainly showed them! She was top of her year, and could probably have even taken her N.E.W.T.s this year, instead of next, and still done exceptional work. But exceptional wasn't good enough anymore. She needed outstanding, she needed her work to be recognized as the pure genius it so often was. She needed to know she deserved her magic.  

Watching Luna throw her head back and laugh as she ran, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Before she realized what she was doing, she was out of her chair and striding across the common room with purpose. Carefully she pushed the portrait out of the way and shut it softly. It wouldn't due to have the Fat Lady wake up and catch her. Not when she so desperately needed to know what it was Luna was doing. The sorting hat hadn't considered Ravenclaw for nothing. Making her way through the halls, Hermione paused occasionally to listen. Being a prefect had its privileges, but there was no good excuse for being out this late if caught. Besides, running into Peeves, Mrs. Norris, or Filch would impede her progress completely. She knew the other ghosts were friendly with Luna, so she only had to mention her to avoid the other ghosts getting her into trouble.  

Finally making her way down the last staircase into the Entrance Hall, Hermione paused. The locked doors would be a problem. How the hell had Luna gotten out without unlocking the doors? Unlocking them without the proper authority would set off an alarm. Something she wanted to avoid at all costs. Staring at the doors speculatively, she realized she was listening to soft snoring. Looking around she noticed a small bundle in the shadows beside the doors. Creeping closer Hermione saw it was a house elf wrapped up in a blanket. Ah. That made more sense. House-elf magic was different than other magical beings, so they could pop in, out and around Hogwarts. Hmmmm.... Hermione knew it was too great a risk to wake the sleeping elf and ask for its help, as the majority of the elves had a great distrust of her. Honestly, she was only trying to help, and the silly creatures thought she was horrible for wanting them to be free. It was slave labor and wizards had no right to exploit the small creatures. She would convince them one day, but for now she needed a way out. There was, after all, one elf that didn't hate her.

"Dobby," Hermione whispered, hoping to avoid waking the sleeping elf or calling attention to herself. Dobby popped before her almost instantly.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter's friend?" He bowed low, his head wobbling as the multiple hats perched on his head began to lean. So that's where they were all disappearing to. Good to know. He was an exuberant elf, but at least he understood when the occasion called for stealth. She'd hate to have gotten this far, only to be caught because a house elf didn't know when to whisper.  

"I need you to take me outside. A friend just went out, and I just want to make sure she's alright." Hermione knew playing on the elf's sense of loyalty would go a long way with Dobby.  

"Oh, you mean Miss Luna. Of course, Mother Moon be calling for her." Hermione was sure Dobby was going to have a few kinks in his neck from all the wobbling, trying to keep those hats upright.

"Right, ya. So I was wondering if you could help me get outside too please." She didn’t want to ask too many questions, just in case he kept her here to talk. She filed Mother Moon to the back of her mind for further investigation. She could ask Luna when she caught up.  

"Oh, yes, of course, Miss! Dobby be helping you outside!" He grabbed her hand and whisked her out of sight, appearing on the other side of the doors. Looking around quickly to make sure she hadn’t lost her, Hermione found her, just as Luna entered the Forbidden Forest. Oh good, just what everyone wants to do on a full moon. Take a stroll in the nightdress, barefoot, through a dangerous forest, on a full moon. No worries there.  

Thanking Dobby, Hermione took off running. She didn't have much time before Luna disappeared into the trees. It would be impossible to follow her once she lost sight of her. Breathing heavily, dear Merlin was she out of shape-- she slowed as she entered the forest. It would be rather stupid to run into a tree because she didn’t let her eyes adjust first. And Hermione was anything but stupid.  

 

Taking another quick look around, she thought she could see Luna's pale hair, almost glowing in the moonlight. She crept forward, not wanting to alert her just yet that she was there. She wanted to see what she was doing first. Stopping behind a bush, Hermione could just see Luna over the top. It was a good thing she had decided to remain hidden after all. She could see two centaurs looming over Luna. They didn't appear to be threatening her, so Hermione decided to wait. Unfortunately, her hiding spot wasn't close enough to really hear anything being said.  

Centaurs were not big fans of Hermione at this point. Having brought Umbridge into the woods last year, they felt like she had used them for her dirty work. She had no doubt that if they noticed her, they wouldn't hesitate to finish her off this time. It didn't look like Luna was in any danger from them, though. Which seemed strange, as they made a point of avoiding students usually. This interaction seemed almost friendly. Almost. Centaurs could only be so friendly to humans anyway.  

Shifting her weight, Hermione was prepared to wait them out, when she settled her foot on an unseen stick, the snap seemed deafening in the quiet of the woods. She froze, waiting for them to rain arrows down on her for spying. She noticed Luna only turned slightly before returning to her original position. Then the three before her, all turned to walk further into the forest. Hermione hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she released it in a soft puff. She knew it would be dangerous to follow, especially with centaurs involved, but Hermione knew she would never be able to forgive herself if she turned back. That Ravenclaw curiosity, and Gryffindor courage, simply would not allow her any other action, but to follow. Stepping out from behind her bush, she crept along behind them, staying far enough behind to feel safe without losing them in the thick trees.  

* * *

 

Luna couldn’t help but to breath deeply in the forest. The air thrummed with magic, the sounds of life surrounding them. Her centaur escorts walked on either side of her, slightly in front. She let her fingers drift over the foliage as she walked by. It really had been too long since she had come out into the forest. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed it until she was once again wandering under its heavy boughs. Every few minutes she would slow, just to make sure she could still hear Hermione trying to quietly follow. She wasn’t nearly as sneaky as she thought she was. All that traipsing around after hours with Harry and Ron hadn’t helped in the slightest. They relied too much on the cloak and map to become accomplished in stealth.

 

A soft smile grew on Luna’s face as they neared their destination. The closer they got, the stronger the pull, the more fulfilled and peaceful she felt. She let her smile grow when she finally heard it. The sounds of running water. It had been years since Luna had used this particular spot to answer the call of Mother Moon. This place was old. The magic here ran deep. It was easy to get carried away in the magic here. If the centaurs were bringing her here, the forest was in desperate need, indeed. It was a good thing Hermione had followed her. She would need her in order to stay grounded. Getting lost in the magic could prove irreversible, or fatal.

 

Following her silent guard, Luna stepped out from beneath the trees into the moonlight. For a moment she simply stood there, basking in the silvery glow, eyes closed. Oh, Mother Moon, she could be demanding. Sometimes asking for more than you could give. She couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be for the other creatures under her sway, like werewolves, who didn’t actually have a choice in answering her call.

 

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Before her ran a stream. Not fast enough or deep enough to be a river, but deep enough to reach just above her knees. There were about fifteen metres of soft grass and wildflowers on either side, before giving way to the dominating tree line. Luna’s eyes wandered for a bit before spotting what she had been looking for. Two straight lines of deep brown toadstools about three feet long, arranged in such a way as to look like a short pathway down into the water. Perfect. Now she just needed to wait a little bit for Mother Moon’s magic to pull Hermione out of the trees.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione followed as quietly as she could. Which was more difficult than she cared to admit. She was also surprised at how quietly Luna was moving. The centaurs she could understand, they lived here, but as far as she knew Luna didn’t make habitual trips into the forest. She watched as the small processional slowed until she saw Luna stop. They had stepped out of the tree line and were now standing on a grassy bank. The centaurs moved off a ways and stood a short distance apart on the bank, facing the trees. It didn’t seem like Luna had an intention of joining them, though. Not a word was spoken as she just stood there. If Hermione had to venture a guess, she’d say Luna was waiting for someone else to join them. She hunkered down behind a shrub waiting to see what happened next.

 

It didn’t take long before she started to fidget, though. What could they possibly be waiting for? Save for the soft breeze blowing through Luna’s hair, and the tails and manes of the centaurs, nothing moved. There was all manner of dangerous creatures out here, yet they all seemed perfectly at ease here. Hermione felt like she was missing something. That was a feeling Hermione could never tolerate. She _needed_ to know. She _needed_ to understand. Finally giving up her position, she rose and moved closer to Luna. She stopped only a couple of feet behind her before speaking.

 

“Luna? What are you doing out here?”

 

“Hello, Hermione, I thought it would take you much longer to come out from behind that bush.”

 

Of _course_ Luna had known she was following. There wasn’t much she _did_ miss. She wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing.

 

“Yes, well.” Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly. She really didn’t know how to respond. She rarely knew how to respond when it came to Luna. She was just so _odd_ . She didn’t follow the rules of social niceties. She didn’t seem to follow _any_ rules for that matter. Naturally, with no rules to follow, she was always at a loss with Luna. So, instead she just asked her question again. “What are you doing out her Luna? It’s dangerous in the Forbidden Forest. Especially on a full moon.”

 

Luna finally turned to look at her, “Oh, we are perfectly safe here Hermione. There’s far too much deep magic for any Dark creatures to come here. Can’t you feel it? I’m rather surprised you haven’t noticed it yet.”

 

Luna reached a hand back, grabbing Hermione by the wrist, and pulling her closer, until she was fully exposed in the moonlight.

 

“And where is here exactly? Why are you out so late?”

 

Facing the water again, Luna laughed softly. “Oh Hermione, it’s not something I can just explain to you, unfortunately.” Hermione’s shoulders slumped slightly at that before Luna continued, “But I can certainly show you. If you’ll let me.”

 

Luna looked at Hermione expectantly, head cocked to the side. Why couldn’t the daft girl just explain it? If she could show her, she certainly could explain it. Couldn’t she? What could possibly be, that she couldn’t just tell her! Hermione’s brain continued to whir with different scenarios, trying to figure out what Luna could possibly be keeping from her.

 

Luna laughed again at the look on Hermione’s face. “Don’t you ever get rather tired of needing to know everything? Wouldn’t you for once just want to jump into something, without knowing all the facts? Just for the thrill of the unknown?”

 

Hermione stared back. Yes, she certainly would love to just let go if she was being completely honest with herself. To do something without making a pros and cons list. Without working out every angle, every way something could possibly go wrong, and if the consequences would be worth the actions. She just didn’t know how to let go of her iron grip on the rules. Those rules had kept her and her friends alive. She knew they also made her a stick in the mud that tended to rub people the wrong way. Merlin, what she wouldn’t give to just _do_ something for once.

 

And then the thought struck her; why couldn’t she? Luna was practically giving her that very opportunity on a silver platter. Here it was. Right in front of her. All she had to do was trust Luna, and say yes. That was it. The only other beings nearby, as far as Hermione could tell, were the centaurs, and it wasn’t as if they going to go blabbing to anyone if this blew up in her face. There was nobody else around to witness her recklessness. Nobody else had to know. They were probably as safe as they would ever be in this forest as well, with those centaurs standing so nearby. They seemed set on keeping Luna safe, so she just had to stick close to the blonde.

 

Letting out the air she hadn’t realized she had been holding, Hermione slowly nodded. The smile that lit up Luna’s face could have rivaled the light coming from the moon itself. Holding a little more firmly to Hermione’s wrist, Luna began to pull Hermione out towards the water.

 

She stopped several feet in front of the centaurs but stood so they lined up with the space in between the two warriors. They certainly cut an impressive figure, silhouetted in the moonlight, bows at the ready.

 

Luna positioned them facing each other parallel to the water. She let her hand fall from Hermione’s wrist, only to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers. She then proceeded to do the same with their free hands and brought them up, level with their shoulders.

 

“You trust me, Hermione?” She gulped. Well, she had come this far, hadn’t she? She was desperate to know what was going on, so she nodded her head once. She wasn’t sure if she could talk right now without asking another million questions she was sure the petite blonde wouldn’t answer anyway.

 

“Alright, close your eyes, Hermione. Breathe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thank Merlin Hermione wasn't making this difficult. She had underestimated Mother Moon’s urgency, and thus underestimated the magics pull. She couldn’t have planned it any better. Luna knew that Hermione wouldn’t have been able to resist the draw for knowledge of the unknown. She had attempted to be as vague as possible but still make it seem worth Hermione’s time. Thank the heavens she went for it. They needed to get started before too long, or else Mother Moon would become unpredictable or pull harder. Not something she needed right now,

 

Once Hermione’s eyes were closed, Luna closed her own as well. She allowed the feel of the magic to flow. She could feel it creeping up her legs from the ground. It rose slowly up her body, flowing down her arms towards their clasped hands. It stopped briefly before she felt it continue its journey onto Hermione. She knew the second it passed over, by Hermione’s sudden sharp intake of breath. Luna made sure she had a firm hold so the other girl couldn’t let go.

 

“Just let it flow Hermione. Can you feel the magic? Can you feel how wild it is? Just let it flow. Don’t try to stop it. Relax. It won’t harm you unless you give it a reason to think you are a threat.” She was trying to be soothing, but she also didn’t want to outright lie either. She needed to understand that the wasn’t just a traipse in the moonlight. This had meaning, the magic had a purpose, and they would fulfill it.

 

Once she felt the magic reach all the way through Hermione and back into the ground, completing the circuit. She took a deep, steadying breath, before opening her eyes, and instructing Hermione to do the same.

 

With both of their eyes open, Luna smiled softly at the expression on Hermione’s face. Yes, it is a bit shocking the first time you let the elemental magic in. It was much wilder than anything conducted through a wand. It took more control, and seeped into your bones.

 

There was a soft yellow glow surrounding the two of them. In her periphery, Luna took note that the small fairies had joined them. Their small bodies glowing with their own elemental magic, making them appear to the untrained eye, as fireflies. Hermione was whipping her head around. Not sure where to look. Trying to take it all in. Clearly, this wasn't what she had been expecting, at all. Luna chuckled a little at that. This must be driving her mad, she has absolutely no idea what’s going on here. Well, Hermione Granger, consider this your crash course in elemental magic.

 

Tipping her face back, Luna looked up into the sky. The moon shone brightly, almost directly overhead. Perfect, they were right on time.

 

Keeping her face towards the moon Luna said, “Hermione, I need you to repeat after me, ok?”

 

“Ok” It was hardly more than a whisper, but it was enough.

 

“Mother Moon, the night has begun.” She dropped her face expectantly, waiting, as Hermione hesitated.

 

“Mother Moon, the night has begun.”

 

“We heed the magic, it’s thrum, its pull, its need.”

 

“We heed the magic, it’s thrum, its pull, its need.”

 

“We give of our own magic, our love, our devotion.”

 

“We give of our own magic, our love, our devotion.” Hermione’s voice shook slightly but had gotten stronger since they had started.

 

“Mother Moon, the path is yours.”

 

“Mother Moon, the path is yours.”

 

No sooner had the last word fallen from Hermione’s lips, they felt the pull. It was deep inside, from their own, individual magical cores. Hermione’s eyes widened and she looked like she was starting to panic. Luna gripped her hands tightly, almost painfully, forcing the other girl to look at her again.

 

“Hermione, do _not_ give in to the fear. You are perfectly fine. You are still in control. Don’t fight it. You need to let go.”

 

Hermione visibly took a few deep breaths to calm and steady herself. She kept her eyes locked on Luna’s keeping her from giving in to the rising fear again. Luna knew the second she calmed again, as the magic flowed out again from within. It spread through her body, through her hands, and down through her feet. She felt Hermione’s magic flow into her as well through their clasped hands. It was always easier when using shared magic, instead of all your own.

 

Once she felt the magics fullness, from the ground, herself, and Hermione, she lowered their hands and slowly let go. She kept eye contact, making it clear they were still alright, that she wasn't leaving the brunette anytime soon.

 

The moment their hands released Luna took a step back. The golden glow around them brightened as their hands drifted farther apart, a stronger beam connecting the two. The fairies had moved in closer. They were no longer flitting about aimlessly. They were now flying in a tight, slow, circle around the two witches. Luna could feel their magic working now as well.

 

“Whatever happens Hermione, you are safe. Do not give into the fear. Embrace the unknown.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione watched as the glow around them continued to get brighter, to the point where she had to close her eyes again briefly, to keep from being blinded. She waited until the glow began to lessen before opening them again.

 

Luna still stood before her, but she wasn’t the same. Instead of jammies, she seemed to be wearing what appeared to be rippling water. It stopped short of her arms and ended down near her feet. Her skin seemed to glow from within, that same golden light that had surrounded them before. Her hair floated lazily around her head like it would if she were submerged in water, and there was a crown of water lilies resting on top, with beads of water shimmering throughout like diamonds.

 

“Luna? What….” She really wasn’t even sure what she was asking anymore, or if it was even worth asking. Luna had yet to actually answer any of her questions with a simple explanation.

 

“Hermione, do you know what a nymph is?”

 

Hermione could only stare. This was definitely _not_ how she pictured tonight going. She had thought she’d follow Luna, hear about some crazy creature that only resides in her crazy brain, go for a stroll looking for them, and then return to the safety of the castle. Even though she did follow Luna, that was about as far as her plans stayed on track. Instead, here she was, with a bunch of fairies flying around, and Luna looking very much not like Luna, asking her about nymphs, of all things. She had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to react to all of this.

 

“Hermione? Do you know what a nymph is?” Luna asked her again. Right, nymphs. Ok.

 

“Not a whole lot I’m afraid. Just what I remember from primary school before coming to Hogwarts. I know that they appear often in Greek and Latin mythology as a minor nature deity.” She started using her lecture tone.  “They are usually associated with a particular place, depending on the type of nymph. They are believed to animate nature and are young beautiful maidens who dance and sing. Technically they won’t die of illness or old age, but can still be killed by physical, outside forces.”

 

“Hm, muggles sound awfully silly and rather fanciful.” Luna said with a small smile.

 

Hermione really didn’t know what she was supposed to say to that. She couldn’t correct her because muggles generally were silly and fanciful when it came to mythical creatures. But she also didn’t like to sound condescending. The more she thought about it, though, the more this made perfect sense. Luna was a bit flighty, wistful, nobody could deny her innocent beauty, and she could often be found humming to herself as she wandered here and there. Now that she really thought on it, she was actually surprised she hadn’t noticed it before. Although, Luna had never really drawn attention to these qualities aside from just appearing odd.

 

Luna stood patiently before her, waiting for Hermione to finish her inner thoughts before she spoke again.

 

“Muggles have it right that we are generally associated with specific places. For example, I’m a water nymph. But I’m not stuck in any particular body of water. I can come and go as I please, as long as I return when the moon is full to renew the life flowing from the water. We do tend to live for a very long time, we just age much slower. This gives us time to have children who will carry the genes as well, and make sure they understand what it is they need to do, but we most certainly aren’t any sort of deity.” Luna cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful look on her face, as if the thought amused her.

 

“Why am I here Luna? You knew I was here the whole time, and you didn’t stop me. You showed me exactly what you are. And I know in these times anything like this, so far out of the ordinary, could become really dangerous for you. Why did you show me?” Hermione really hated any mystery being left unsolved.

 

“I needed you. With all the Dark Magic running rampant through the forest, it will take a great deal of my magic to help renew the life here. Currently, it’s being choked down and smothered. It needs my help. But I’m not quite strong enough to give it the boost it really needs. That’s where you come in. Now that we’ve both connected with the lifeblood of the forest, the waters and the river, I will be able to channel your magic as well as mine. If you will allow me, but you should know, this could possibly leave a permanent mark on your magic.”

 

“A mark? What kind of mark?”

 

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure.” She shrugged “I’ve never actually channeled anybody else. Nothing negative as far as I know, I’ve been told it is actually quite an honor.”

 

Hermione scrunched her face up thoughtfully. That really wasn’t enough information to go by. And she didn’t have the time to go and research any of this. Merlin, what she wouldn’t give to be able to run back to the castle for a quick look. She was never the one to rush into anything head first, without thoroughly reading and making sure she understood everything.

 

Luna held her hand out towards Hermione. “I hate to rush you Hermione, but Mother Moon is pulling, and she won’t wait much longer.”

 

“Taking a deep breath in, she nodded, placing her hand in Luna’s. She hadn’t been sorted into Gryffindor for nothing after all.

 

Luna smiled and started walking closer to the centaurs, who had been silently standing by the water this whole time. Luna pulled her down the path between the mushrooms and their centaur guards.

 

“You may want to take off your shoes.” Luna paused thoughtfully “ and anything else you don’t want to get wet.”

 

Hermione hastened to remove her socks and shoes. She left everything else on as she didn’t much fancy taking a dip in the nude for all and sundry to see. She placed her wand in one of her shoes as an afterthought. Luna was the one performing the magic so she really wouldn’t need it. She could just use it later to dry off her jammies anyway.

 

Once she straightened up again, Luna turned back towards the water pulling Hermione in behind her. She had been expecting it to be at least a little chilly, but it was surprisingly pleasant. A little on the warmer side, as if the sun had been beating down on it in the height of summer. Luna continued forward until they were standing in the middle facing one another, Hermione with her back to the bank they had just left.

 

“Now, this may make you a bit uneasy. I’ve heard the experience can be a bit jarring, but you just need to remember that no matter what, you will be ok.” Well that was certainly comforting. Hermione’s nerves were returning full force, but before she could retreat to the safety of the bank, Luna had a grip on both her hands. “Close your eyes if you need to, Hermione, it may help to ground you.”

 

Standing there, holding Luna’s hands, she could actually feel Luna slowly pulling on her magic. The moon was shining down on them from its apex in the sky, making Luna appear to glow even more, and the water droplets in her hair to sparkle. She could understand why muggles believed them to be some sort of deity. Her friend was truly mesmerizing.

 

As the pull on her magic continued, she Hermione noticed the fairies floating around them again. Looking closely it almost looking like the light from their small lanterns was being pulled in towards Luna as they circled. Looking down, she noted that the water flow was slowing down as well. Even the light from the moon seemed to be growing dimmer around them, spotlighting Luna.

 

Hermione could not only feel the magic crackling around them, she could actually _see_ the magic now. It was flowing around them in soft, rippling waves. The easy undulating of a pond. Yes, that’s what it reminded her of. A tranquil pond. Flowing in golden, shimmery ripples. It certainly felt anything but tranquil, though. Deep in her bones, it raged, a thundering river, needing a release. Crashing through her without restraint. Even the water around them was responding to it. No longer flowing by as it should, but circling around them.

 

Starting to panic at the feel of so much unbridled magic, and the pull she could feel on her own magic, Hermione began to pull away, only to have Luna clasp their hands all the tighter.

 

“Don’t move away. If you break the connection, it will release all of this pent up magic with no direction. It will create chaos that I can’t fix until the next full moon. The Dark Magic will feed on it because it is wild magic. You need to hold on Hermione. Just a little bit longer. I promise you are perfectly safe as long as you don’t let go.” Luna looked at her, the most serious she had ever seen the blonde.

 

Shakily Hermione nodded. Getting a firmer grip on Luna’s hands. She was pretty sure she was squeezing them a bit too tight, but her friend never complained or flinched.

 

The magic circling around them, the water, and the fairies slowly drew closer. Hermione had to desperately control herself to keep from hyperventilating. She had read about how dangerous wild magic could be, and she was terrified to let it touch her, or make a wrong move. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down her temple as she felt the strain on her magic.

 

Luna had started to pant from the exertion as well. Hermione could hear her mumbling to herself. “Almost there, just a little bit more. We are almost done. You can do this.”

 

It was slightly reassuring that Luna was feeling the strain as well. It meant Hermione wasn’t weak, that the magic really was just that strong. Eyes darting around, she could see that magic slowly lowering, getting closer to the water. She watched as it submerged itself under the twisting waves, swirling around them. She was fascinated to watch as the two merged together. She watched as the magic wove deeper into the very particles of the water, making it shimmer and glow.

Turning her face upward, she noticed the moonlight had narrowed down to a single beam, shining down on them. Watching carefully, she noticed the moonlight was actually being drawn down into the mixing magic and water, adding its own surreal light.

 

Suddenly Luna turned her face upwards, eyes closed. “Hermione, on the count of three, I need you to let go and fall backward. Don’t worry, the water will catch you.”

 

“But you said not to let go! Won’t that just set the magic loose?!” Hermione’s eyes were wide with fear.

 

“Not anymore, the magic has been properly mixed into the river, and because it is the life-blood of the forest, it will be carried throughout and do its job. It is now part of the forest.”

 

Hermione gulped. Merlin, she hoped Luna knew what she was doing. She was having a difficult time accepting Luna could possibly be this focused on anything. She just hoped her trust didn’t get her blown to bits.

 

“One.. Two… Three!” Luna not only released her hands but pushed her backward. Hermione, not completely expecting that, had no choice but to fall backward under the water. She squeezed her eyes tight waiting for the pain of being torn apart by wild magic, but it never came. Slowly she righted herself and pushed back to the surface. Luna was already standing, her wet hair now dripping down her back. The glow was gone, and her jammies were back, but the fairies were still fluttering around, but aimlessly now. Hermione turned from her friend to look downstream. She could actually see the shimmering shine of the magic being carried away.

 

* * *

 

 

Luna was panting hard as they stood in the water, watching the magic as it disappeared around a bend.

 

“Well, that certainly went much better than I expected.” She said with a smile and a shrug.

 

Hermione gaped at her. “Excuse me?! You mean you actually didn’t know how that would go? How did you think it would end?”

 

“Well, I wasn’t actually certain what would happen, but the amount of magic that was required was definitely making me rethink things.” She spoke as if talking to a small child who had a hard time understanding. Of course, she didn’t expect Hermione to really understand. She was weighed down by her logical brain sometimes. All the things she must miss out on. Luna felt quite sorry for her, really.

 

“It ended well in any case. I don’t know about you, but I don’t particularly fancy staying in my wet jammies any longer than necessary.” She started wading back to the shore. “Could you give me a hand, I didn’t bring my wand.”

 

Hermione followed behind. “Are you actually telling me, you came out into the Forbidden Forest, without a wand?”

 

“I believe that is what I just said. Why would I need one? I had the centaurs with me the whole time.” Sometimes she wondered how Hermione could be so smart, but miss things that were completely obvious. She turned back to face the brunette witch as she followed suite, and clambered onto the back. She waited patiently while Hermione first dried herself, then Luna, and put her shoes and socks back on.

 

“I expect you’re rather sleepy after all that. It would probably be best if we headed to bed now. We don’t want anyone to worry where we’ve been.” She didn’t miss the small snort and mumbled “Right” as Hermione walked behind her.

 

As the left the mushroom path the centaurs finally moved after standing still and silent this whole time. They took up their positions on either side of the teenagers.

 

“Probably best to keep quiet as we walk back. We wouldn’t want to attract anything that would mean us harm.” There were a few creatures in the woods Luna had no desire to ever encounter, thank you very much.

 

The walk back seemed much shorter. As requested, the kept silent, apart from the sound of the feet and hooves snapping twigs and crunching leaves. Upon reaching the spot they had first met with the centaurs, Luna stopped.

 

“Thank you for your assistance tonight. I’m sure Mother Moon and the magic will bless you for your part tonight.” She looked at both centaurs before walking towards each in turn and stroking their flank. Once she had returned to her position before them, they inclined their heads, before turning and heading back into the depths of the forest.

 

“Come on Hermione.” Luna turned and began skipping in the direction of the castle. She always felt so light after using wild magic. Tired, but light.

 

Hermione continued to follow along silently, a thoughtful expression on her face. Every now and again she would glance over at Luna. She was sure her friend had many questions she wanted to ask, but tonight simply wasn’t the night to answer them. They both needed a good rest first.

 

Approaching the doors leading into the castle, Luna knocked softly. A moment later there was a soft _pop_ and the two house elves appeared.

 

“We’re ready to head back to bed I think. If you wouldn’t mind giving us a hand please.” Both elves looked like they may have been sleeping when they knock came, as they merely nodded with blurry eyes and extended a hand.

 

Appearing once again inside the castle, the elves bid them goodnight and disappeared to their own soft, little beds.

Making their way up, Luna felt it would be best if she took Hermione all the way back to Gryffindor tower. She seemed too deep in thought to pay enough attention to her surroundings to avoid getting caught. They made the trek up in continued silence, only stopping once they had reached the Fat Lady. Luna had to actually poke Hermione to get her attention and prompt her for the password. Once the portrait had swung open Luna bid her friend goodnight, and skipped away down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione hardly noticed Luna’s departure as she entered the common room. Her mind was a flurry of thought, bouncing around from one thing to the next. She could still feel the faint thrum of magic ghosting across her skin. She had a lot of questions to organize for the blonde, and she was determined to get her answers. Climbing the staircase to the girl’s dorms, she entered her dorm and climbed into bed on autopilot, so lost in her own thoughts. She kept replaying everything in her mind. Every sound, every feeling, everything she had seen and experienced.

 

Pulling her covers up over herself and snuggling down, her last thoughts were her wonderings if there were any books in the library on nymph magic, and how it could change someone. For changed she certainly felt.

 


End file.
